


between the raindrops

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Early in Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: A roll of thunder outside.Between them.He'll remember how instinctual moving closer to Lex felt. Gravity as a magnet. As fate.





	between the raindrops

 

 

Years from now, Clark will remember the chilly late November rain on his skin.

The echo of the castle as he and Lex ran inside, laughing and hunkering under Lex's coat. The slick stained glass windows in red and royal purple like a fairytale castle. 

 Blue eyes peering into Clark's as lightning lit up the sky.

Puddles on the floor.

Lex's gray dress shirt soaked through and how one raindrop turned Clark's world on it's head. 

 

"Lex, you have a..."  

 

Raindrop rolling down Lex's forehead and over his nose. Clark tracking it with his eyes even as it landed on his best friend's parted lips.

A roll of thunder outside.

_Between them._

He'll remember how instinctual moving closer to Lex felt. Gravity as a magnet. As fate. 

His own unsteady fingers, tracing the path the raindrop took. Warm breath against his hand as he brushed the rain from Lex's bottom lip. Hands on Clark's hips and a tug forward.

Lightning in Lex's eyes.  

 

"Kiss me, Clark." 

 

Lex's damp head in his palm, his thumb on his best friend's chin with the other hand. One nudge there to make Lex's lips part further. His rapid heartbeat in Clark's ears, both knowing what they had was more sacred than any secret. 

The first hesitant kiss, more of a loving caress than anything.

His face cupped in Lex's hands as their eyes met thinking:  _I knew it was going to be you._

Hooking his fingers in Lex's belt loops and bending to kiss another drop from his lips.

The taste of Lex and rain on his tongue, lightning striking the same place twice. 

* * *

 

He'll remember sharing a secret and falling in love with the rain. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much later, they'll stand next to a hand painted crib and share their love story with a beautiful blue eyed infant as he falls asleep.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> title is from "between the raindrops" by Lifehouse:
> 
> https://youtu.be/dG6-bU6esKo


End file.
